


入夜之后，对面那家医院点霓虹招牌，总是会把我们学校的半边天染成红色

by EvaGRLaurant



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers, Sound Horizon
Genre: F/M, High School
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-26
Updated: 2016-06-26
Packaged: 2018-07-18 07:47:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7305913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvaGRLaurant/pseuds/EvaGRLaurant
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>请将"入夜之后，对面那家医院点霓虹招牌，总是会把我们学校的半边天染成红色"这句话扩写……大概就是这样？</p>
            </blockquote>





	入夜之后，对面那家医院点霓虹招牌，总是会把我们学校的半边天染成红色

**Author's Note:**

> 和基友的扩写练习题啦，打俩fandom tag是因为借完SH梗之后发现安在白露上意外地合适……？  
> 依旧是从lofter搬运x

天台上只有他一个人。

他倚着围栏，胸口剧烈地起伏着，没喘匀的气化作半透明的烟浮在空气中。

——入秋以后，天气竟然这么快就凉下来了。今年的寒流来得还真是格外早。

他时不时会四处张望，如一只机警的小兽，像是在确认自己没有被跟踪。十分钟后天台上还是仍然只有这样一个孤独的影子，他瞥了一眼手表，才十点二十，不急，离回宿舍的最晚时间还有半个多小时呢。

夜风已经没了半个月前的友善，他打了个寒战，赶紧把校服拉到头好让脖子被严严实实地保护起来。但是这也没起多大作用，他只得原地小步颠几下来运动生热。就算为了躲一个可怕的人逃到这里，也不能被活活冻死啊。

但是今天晚上怎么这么冷。

一个人在黑暗中杵着也怪无聊的。他就记起来地理老师讲过晚上如果是晴天的话，大气的保温作用会因为云层稀少而减弱，近地面气温就会比较低。正准备抬头看看有没有星星来检验一下这个结论正确与否，又猛然想起在这样一座繁华的大城市的较中心地带，各色霓虹灯在天穹映出的彩霞早已遮住了点点星光，看星星成了几乎不可能的事情。

这一天不是什么特别的节日，尽管尚未进入深夜，大部分商务建筑的彩灯还是熄掉了，黑魆魆的树丛远方亮着的只有一家医院的氖灯招牌，但这突兀的血色霓虹灯已经足够染红天台可见范围的一半天空。

血红的天空让他想到了些不太好的东西，而且这招牌大抵是没什么人照管，几个笔画已经暗了下去，增加了一分破败之感，更加渲染出令人恐惧的气氛。

他的妹妹又一次出现在他的脑海中。他颤抖了一下。

在他的印象里，她曾经是个机灵惹人爱的小姑娘，但一年多年前他们因车祸住进对面的医院以后，一切就都扭曲了起来。突然有那么一天，她着了魔似的疯狂地恋上了自己的兄长，而他却完全无法理解这突如其来地变化，每天都提心吊胆地生活在占有欲极强的妹妹的爱恋与威胁的阴影下。她不允许他喜欢别人，也不允许任何人比自己更爱他，这使他在她面前不敢提及学校里任何女孩子，否则妹妹的双眼就会燃烧成红色，似乎他再多说一句自己就会被那烈焰吞噬一般。

但是他又不得不每天去对面的医院照顾她。他们十岁时父母双亡，妹妹是他现在唯一的亲人。作为兄长，他看到被精神疾病折磨成这个样子的妹妹，心里也是被羞愧占据的。

最近她的情况更是急转直下。

她像是受到邪教的侵染，信奉起什么乐园来了，坚定地认为进入乐园地唯一方法就是死掉。如果只是这样地话也不会这样严重，关键是她对兄长对爱也越来越强烈，在她心中，如果有人阻止自己带兄长一同飞向美好的乐园，那是绝对不可以饶恕的。对，这意味着她不仅仅自己想死，更想亲手杀掉兄长来向乐园前进。几天前探望时，他随身带了一把水果刀给她削水果吃，但她见了刀子两眼发光，一把将它夺了过去。他尖叫着丢下削了一半的苹果，踉踉跄跄退到病房外，全力抵住房门，从门那边传来的敲击声令他胆战心惊。幸好护士及时赶来，扎一针镇定剂之后费劲把她按回床上，但是她的手始终死死地攥着刀刃，也不管已经有血顺着刀尖淌下来。护士们有些犯难：既不能伤了她，又不能任她携带刀子胡作非为。最后只好由着她，劝他以后趁她熟睡之时来探望。

他答应了，并且预感自己这段日子会不好过。

预言灵验了。

从护士那边得知，妹妹醒来之后将她的刀子命名为Ark并且坚定地认为那就是能够载着兄妹二人前往名为乐园的彼岸的方舟。然后，就是妹妹失踪的消息。

不，她来接他去乐园了。

这就是为什么他会在如此寒冷的夜晚只身出现在学校最高的天台上。他的妹妹就在天台以外的任何一个地方，手握Ark，苦苦寻找着自己最亲爱的兄长大人。

「哥哥，我们去乐园吧，那里没有烦恼也没有痛苦，只有我一个人完完全全地爱着你哟！」她一直这样念念有词。

白光一闪，仿佛刀刃在眼前划过。他眨眨眼，只是对面某个房间灯光跃动而已。这血色的天，倒真像是被他自己的鲜血染红的一样。

可怕呢。

风掀起了他的衣襟。左边的树丛中穿出呜呜的哀鸣，听得他鸡皮疙瘩都竖起来了。这里明明不该有猫头鹰的啊？他也不敢再进一步想下去。

手表突然亮起来。十点四十，放在平时，这就是差不多得收拾收拾准备回宿舍的时间了。可是今天不行。手握凶器的妹妹也许正在宿舍楼附近的某个阴影中躲着，随时准备采取行动呢。

一分钟，两分钟，五分钟，十分钟。

时间的齿轮摩擦着，发出催促的声音。人也被迫向前奔跑，竭力躲避着所有潜在的危险。命运女神真是一刻也不让人歇息。

很多时候他甚至记不清从前发生的事情了。他们究竟是如何卷入了那场车祸，又是为什么妹妹会突然变成这个样子？记忆之间出现了不和谐的空白，那么扎眼，就像是有什么重要的内容被人为地强行抹掉了一样。

还有五分钟就要到回宿舍地最晚期限了。他绕着天台转了一圈，检查周围的环境以确保自己的安全，之后才悄悄推开门，避免发出过大的声响。

但他还是犯了错误。他低估了妹妹的能力，没有意料到她早跟踪他到天台，已经在走廊里等候他多时。

对，没错，带着她的Ark。

他嘴巴一张一合却发不出任何声音，眼睛被恐惧与绝望吞噬。不属于自己的金属物体进入了胸腔，他的胸前晕开出一朵曼珠沙华。那正是乐园门前的冥河河畔盛开的绯红的花。

「哥哥，我们一起到乐园去吧！」妹妹纯真的声音让人不寒而栗。

门外，几十米外医院招牌的一个黯淡的笔画闪了几下亮了起来。天边的血色，又浓了一层。


End file.
